Mr Smythe
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Sebastian nunca se interesaría en un alumno... eso cree. Profesor!Sebastian. Skank!Kurt. Rated M. Advertencias adentro. Nada me pertenece.


**Muy bien, veamos. **

**Advertencias: diferencia de edad, skank!Kurt, profesor!Sebastian, infidelidad pero no en realidad?**

**Disfruten :)**

**-o-o-o-o-**

La pequeña tapita de cerveza cayó sobre el piso de cerámico, el ruido resonando en el pequeño living. Sebastian se encogió de hombros, haciendo una nota mental de recogerla más tarde. Los exámenes yacían en la mesa ratona, olvidados. Por más que amara dar clases, Sebastian Smythe no usaría un sábado a la noche para corregirlos.

Normalmente, usaría estas pocas horas de libertad para dormir, ver televisión o tener sexo con Charles. Pero la última opción había sido descartada horas antes, cuando el moreno le informó que pasaría el fin de semana con su madre en Colombus. La oferta de acompañarlo estaba, pero el ojiverde simplemente no quería estar en la misma habitación que su suegra. O en la misma casa. O en la misma ciudad.

Sebastian llevó la mano que no estaba sosteniendo la botella a su rostro y rascó ligeramente su barbilla, sintiendo los pequeños vellos que cubrían la zona. Encogió los hombros de nuevo, mañana se afeitaría.

El timbre sonó. Seguramente era la pizza que había ordenado, dedujo el rubio. Dejando la botella en la mesa y tomando su billetera, atravesó la corta distancia entre el sofá y la puerta.

Sin mirar, abrió la puerta y habló. "¿Cuánto es en total?"

"Por lo que sabía primero se realiza la parte divertida y luego se pide el dinero" dijo una voz que se había convertido familiar en el pasar de las últimas semanas.

Levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

Cabello teñido de azul, piercings en nariz, ceja y oreja derecha, pantalones rasgados y esos ojos que nunca tenían un color definido llenaron su campo visual.

Sebastian suspiró. "Kurt, ¿qué haces aquí?"

El ojiazul se encogió de hombros. "Estaba aburrido" dijo simplemente y atravesó la puerta sin decir más.

Negando con la cabeza, el profesor cerró la puerta y se acercó al adolescente, que ya se había acomodado en el mismo lugar en el que estaba él minutos atrás.

"Kurt, te di mi dirección por si necesitabas ayuda en algo" dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Y para eso vine" respondió. "Necesito ayuda con mi aburrimiento"

El ojiverde levantó una ceja. "Informes, tareas, aplicaciones de universidades, esa clase de ayuda"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Ups" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. "¿Qué hay en la televisión?" preguntó mientras tomaba la botella de cerveza.

Sebastian la sacó de su mano y caminó hasta la cocina. "Ve a tu casa y averígualo" gritó.

El ojiazul se apoyó contra el umbral de la puerta y se lamió los labios al ver a su profesor inclinado en la heladera. La camisa blanca de algodón, que se encontraba fuera de sus pantalones, se elevó, mostrando una franja de piel.

"Nah, creo que mejor me quedo aquí" respondió luego de unos segundos.

El rubio miró sobre su hombro y suspiró al ver donde se dirigía la mirada de su estudiante. Sebastian es apuesto, él lo sabe y si se encontrara en sus años de secundaria no dudaría en decirlo. Además, Kurt ha dejado en claro su atracción por él. Nunca pierde una oportunidad en recordarlo.

"Ojos al frente, Kurt" ordenó, aunque sabía que sus palabras quedarían tendidas en el aire.

Cerró la heladera y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Tienes alcohol?" preguntó el ojiazul mientras revisaba los gabinetes. Su vista se posó en la pequeña heladera de vinos y sonrió. "Bingo"

"Oh no. Ya es incorrecto que un estudiante este en mi hogar un sábado a la noche. Si te diera alcohol estaría ganando mi lugar en prisión" dijo el adulto mientras se colocaba entre el menor y su objetivo.

"Oh, vamos, Seb" susurró mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él. "¿Qué prefieres? ¿Qué me quede aquí y beba con un adulto responsable?" preguntó mientras jugaba con el cuello de su camisa. "¿O que me vaya a un bar y quedar expuesto a hombres más fuertes que se pueden aprovechar de mi cuerpo indefenso?" terminó con un ligero puchero.

Sebastian suspiró y pasó una de sus manos por su rostro. "Iré al infierno por esto" murmuró mientras buscaba una de las botellas y dos copas.

Kurt levantó un puño al aire en celebración y corrió hasta el sofá. El ojiverde lo siguió y se sentó a su lado de forma que quedasen cara a cara. Sirvió un poco de vino en cada copa y luego sirvió un poco más luego de ver la ceja levantada del menor.

"Gracias" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras aceptaba la copa. "Salud" murmuró antes de tomar un gran sorbo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó Kurt.

"27"

"Mmm, delicioso" murmuró mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Sebastian rió. En gran parte por el alcohol. El alcohol hace que todo se vea más divertido.

"Cuántos piercings tienes?" preguntó en vez de responder.

El ojiazul sonrió. "10" dijo con orgullo.

Sebastian levantó una ceja. "No te creo"

Kurt sacó la lengua, mostrando uno. Luego tomó su labio superior y lo subió, revelando otro. Señaló su nariz, que tenía un pequeño diamante en el costado izquierdo y un aro de toro. Le siguió su ceja, donde había dos más. Otro diamante en el lóbulo de la oreja y una argolla en la parte superior. Levantó su remera y develó un piercing de ombligo con un diamante azul.

"¿Y el décimo?"

El castaño sonrió. "Tengo que bajarme los pantalones para poder mostrártelo"

El profesor dejó escapar un pequeño "oh" y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se sentía curioso por verlo. Negó con la cabeza. Es el alcohol.

Kurt observó la reacción de su maestro y lamió sus labios. "¿Dónde está el novio?" preguntó mientras observaba la fotografía que había en la mesa ratona.

"Con su madre" respondió. Con un suspiro, apoyó la espalda contra el respaldar.

"¿Y por qué no fuiste tú?"

"No me llevo bien con su madre. Cree que no soy suficiente para su hijo" dijo con un poco de ira. Si había algo que no le gustaba, es que la gente lo subestime.

"Mmm, yo creo que el no es suficiente para ti" dijo Kurt mientras dejaba la copa en la mesa.

"No lo conoces, Kurt" dijo Sebastian mientras lo miraba escéptico.

El ojiazul asintió. "Es verdad, no lo conozco. Pero se que es estúpido si prefirió irse a estar contigo". Lentamente se acomodó en el regazo de su profesor. "Yo nunca te dejaría" susurró en su oído. Dejó un pequeño beso en su sien y siguió hablando.

"Estaría todo el día junto a ti"

"Kurt" suspiró Sebastian.

"No dejaría que cubras tu cuerpo" murmuró mientras desabotonaba su camisa. Una vez que terminó, se inclinó y lamió su cuello mientras acariciaba su abdomen. "Perfecto"

"Kurt, no podemos hacer esto" murmuró. "Eres mi alumno". Mi apuesto, sexy, alumno agregó en su cabeza. Sus manos inconscientemente se colocaron en los muslos del menor y podía sentir sus músculos flexionarse debajo de la desgastada tela.

"Dime que no y pararé" dijo Kurt besaba su cuello y clavícula. Luego de un minuto sin escuchar protesta alguna de parte del adulto, el joven tomó sus manos y las llevó hasta su trasero.

El castaño tomó el borde de su camiseta y se la sacó, tirándola al suelo. Tomó el rostro de su profesor con ambas manos y se acercó lentamente. Tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tiró suavemente, logrando un gemido de Sebastian. Unió sus labios en un beso apasionado, lamiendo cada rincón de su boca y acariciando su lengua con su aro.

Sus manos viajaron hasta el cierre del pantalón del hombre. Abriéndolo y tiró. Sebastian reaccionó y levantó sus caderas, haciendo que pantalón y ropa interior viajaran hasta la mitad del muslo. Separándose del beso, el ojiazul se levantó y bajó su ropa, dejándolo en sus tobillos. Separando sus piernas hasta donde le permitía, se sostuvo con una mano del hombro del ojiverde.

A los dedos de su mano libre, los llevó hasta su boca y los lamió hasta cubrirlos completamente de saliva.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Sebastian.

"Kurt" suspiró.

El adolescente sonrió mientras guiaba su mano hasta su trasero. Masajeó ligeramente su entrada y comenzó a introducir el dedo índice. Su boca formó una pequeña "o" y sostuvo con más fuerza su hombro. Relajó nuevamente su cuerpo y siguió metiéndoselo hasta que logró colocar todo el largo.

Se mordió el labio para no dejar escapar un gemido. Sebastian se sentó en la punta del sofá prácticamente, queriendo estar lo más cerca posible del castaño. Su rostro terminó quedando a unos pocos centímetros de la cadera de Kurt y no pudo evitar colocar sus manos allí, acariciando la piel de porcelana mientras su estudiante se preparaba.

Kurt agregó otro dedo más y comenzó a realizar movimientos de tijera para poder estirar la zona. El ojiverde comenzó a besar su cadera, lamiendo y succionando. Pequeñas marcas oscuras mancharon la piel blanca y Sebastian no podía sentirse más orgulloso.

Pero terminó muy pronto, ya que unas manos en sus hombros lo enviaron contra el sofá. Colocando una rodilla de cada lado, Kurt tomó la erección de su profesor y la alineó con su entrada. Inhaló suavemente y comenzó a bajar, gimiendo con cada centímetro que lo llenaba.

Luego de un minuto más o menos, comenzó a moverse, lentamente, de arriba a abajo. El rubio gimió y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus manos viajaron a su cadera y lo ayudaban a moverse.

"Dios, Kurt"

"Lo, oh, sé" gimió mientras aceleraba el ritmo.

Todo parecía mucho pero poco a la vez. Sebastian subió su cadera con cada bajada del castaño. Kurt comenzó a gemir con más fuerza y el ojiverde estaba seguro que había encontrado su próstata.

Continuaron su ritmo, con cuerpos transpirados, manos por todos lados y obscenidades gritadas a las paredes que presenciaban el acto.

Un calor comenzó a formarse en su vientre, logrando que sus dedos se aferren al sofá, anticipándose al que creía iba a ser el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Sus ojos se encontraron y con una pequeña sonrisa Kurt dijo:

"¡Sr. Smythe!"

Sebastian saltó de su asiento. Una de sus manos voló a su pecho. Su corazón latía con fuerza por el susto.

"¿Pero qué-?" preguntó mirando a todo lados.

"Se quedó dormido hace como media hora" explicó el castaño mientras lo miraba divertido. "Y mi castigo ya terminó, así que me voy"

Kurt caminó hasta la puerta y miró por encima de su hombro. "Hasta luego, Seb"

"Oh por Dios" murmuró mientras observaba a su alumno salir de la habitación. "Ahora si me iré al infierno"


End file.
